A Bishop xmas
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: This was just a dribble of an idea. My laptops broke so might add might not... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****A.N:**So this is** a** little dribble. I am calling this on shot cos I have typed this from my phone. This is a test.**

Peter kept watching Walter, he kept reminding himself to keep calm. It was easier said than done, but it was that time of year again.

Not the favourite of holidays for Peter, he never really remembered ever having a magical Christmas. A disappointing Christmas, An angry Christmas, and lots of where is my dad Christmas.

So as Walter stood on the top of a ladder placing Christmas lights around a window frame, he kept humming a Christmas carol to himself happily.

"Walter. I really don't think this is one of your brightest of ideas..." Peter called up the ladder, his hands holding it as still as he could.

"Nonsense son." Walter smiled, he kept moving the lights covering as much of the window frame as he could reach. "Tis the season to be jolly..." Walter belted out loud. "Come on Peter you know the words!"

Peter rolled is eyes, "Walter, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm too old for this."

Walter started to make his way down the ladder, he moved carefully getting closer to the bottom he turned to face Peter. "You can never be too old for the festive season." Walter wrapped his arm around Peter.

"Walter, I just don't really care that much for Christmas." Peter exhaled.

Walter sighed his eyes kept focused on his son. "Well I have invited agent Farnsworth and Dunham over for Christmas dinner..."

Peter stood dumbfounded, he could see Walter making his way back into the house. "Walter!" He shouted after his father. Peter knew the look of excitement on his father's face. Peter brushed a hand into his hair. "You invited Astrid and Olivia over for dinner, on Christmas day. Why?"

"Well I thought it would be nice, plus we can go buy a turkey together, like old times." Walter kept smiling before turning on their Christmas lights.

Peter froze, the bright lights flooding the house. He held his hands up guarding his face, and stopped himself from snapping. "Walter, It's the night before Christmas eve, I doubt we'll be able to buy a turkey..." Peter used everything to keep the bitterness from his voice, the whole idea wasn't sitting well with him.

Walter clapped his hands, "Well we'll just have to find one." His contagious smile was too much for Peter.

"Okay." Peter let himself smile. "But I won't have any hopes on a big bird..." Reaching for his coat Peter smiled brighter while watching Walter pulling his own coat on. "Did you buy any food for this dinner?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me." Walter unleashed the full power of his helpless eyes onto Peter

Peter inhaled through his nose, as he exhaled slowly he kept watching Walter. "Before we go out and spend money on food, did Olivia and Astrid say they would come?"

Walter paused at the door, "Well agent Durham said yes, Afrin said she'll pop in for pie..." Holding his hand up, Walter looked lost.

"We'll buy a pie if we can." Peter exhaled pushing Walter carefully out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Well this is going to be a story updated in dribbles. So I hope you enjoy.

Sorry for any typos as again all updates are from my phone.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day<em>

Peter walked into the kitchen, half holding his breathe. The other part of him looking to the mess in the kitchen.

"Peter!" Walter called from the oven, he turned around holding a medium size turkey fully cooked to perfection.

Peter let his breath go, taking in the smell of food cooking. "Walter did you sleep last night?"

Walter carefully placed the turkey down on the only clear work surface. "I found my grandmother's recipe, if it wasn't monitored we'd have a dry turkey." He spoke softly looking over their dinner.

"I guess no one likes dry meat..." Peter let out a yawn. "Are we waiting for Olivia to turn up before present opening?"

"Presents?" Walter's attention snapped from the turkey to Peter's face.

Peter broke into a grin, "Well that is the general idea of Christmas. The giving and receiving of gifts." Moving closer to a counter Peter started to clean up after Walter.

With a smile starting to spread across his face lighting it up, Walter started to help Peter clean up. "You got me a present." Walter finally said after Peter turned the dishwasher on.

"Yes I did buy you presents." Peter brushed a hand down Walter's are, he gave his father a grateful smile. "I also got Olivia and Astrid something."

"I had help buying presents, it's been a while since I have done any Christmas shopping." Walter started to make his way to the living room. "But I am happy with what I got."

He added with a smile, Walter stopped at the medium size tree that had been set up.

Peter looked over the oddly decorated tree, the gifts underneath a mixture of things he had brought and wrapped up, along with gifts that Walter has got. "So I am just wondering if you remembered to table them right."

"Of course I labelled them right." Walter kept his attention on the tree. The light from outside was leaking through the drawn curtains, it wasn't much, but enough to know it was defiantly morning.

Peter nodded, "Well it's good to know." Picking up a book that had fallen on the floor placing it back on the coffee table, he felt maybe today wouldn't turn out too bad. "I'm going to get dressed, so try and keep the house in one piece." He chuckled to himself heading for the stairs to his bedroom.

Walter picked up the remote for the tv, "Peter." He called after his son quickly before he disappeared from view.

"Yes Walter..."Peter called down the stairs.

Walter still smiling happily. "Merry Christmas Son." His voice was soft as he could see Peter poking his head over the banister.

"Merry Christmas Dad." Peter carried on making his way to his bedroom to get changed for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Well I have hopes to try and update and have this finished before complete before Christmas day.

* * *

><p>It was weird sitting in the living room watching Christmas cartoons, but Peter found it oddly settling to be hearing Walter laugh at the tv set.<p>

Every now and then a noise would catch Peter's attention, he'd freeze and turn to look at the front door. Peter wasn't even sure Olivia would turn up, but he knew it was only eleven and dinner wasn't going to be served until two.

"I find it so amusing, the coyote is always failing at catching the road runner." Walter said outloud, he pointed at the tv after laughing.

Peter turned his attention from the hallway, now watching the cartoon. "Yeah, I think the idea of the show is showing kids mindless violence is okay in cartoon form." He exhaled getting to his feet, but didn't really know what to do with himself.

"But he comes up with such amazing ideas, it's such a shame they don't work." Walter shook his head as the door bell rung.

Peter felt better, with Olivia here it was going to be easier to have a conversation with her. Walking to the front door opening it, "Welcome to the mad house." As he opened the door to see Ella, Rachel and Olivia.

"Merry Christmas!" Ella smiled holding up a present. Rachel standing behind her with a bag of presents.

Olivia gave Peter a reassuring smile, "Sorry I should of called, but I thought you guys wouldn't mind two more." Her eyes were showing worry.

"No, it's okay." Peter stepped to one side as Ella rushed into the living room.

"Sorry, just my plans fell through and..." Rachel started and then looked to Ella in the living room with Walter. "Ella feet!" Rachel rushed into the living room.

"I brought something," Olivia held up a bottle of whiskey.

Peter took the bottle from her, "I think we might need this." Pointing towards the kitchen, he started to make his way with Olivia following him.

"First Christmas in this house," Olivia glanced around the kitchen. She noticed that a lot of food was already prepared ready to cook, she kept smiling to Peter. "Did Walter do all this?"

"Yeah, I think he is really excited about this." Peter smiled at Olivia, "I've not seen him this excited in a long time." He brushed a hand on the counter.

Ella rushed into the kitchen, "Aunt Liv mom says I can't open any presents without you." her eyes looking up to her aunt and Peter.

"Well I guess it's present time." Olivia brushed a hand into Ella's hair. Her eyes going back to Peter, "This is going to be fun." Her voice calming as she followed Ella into the living room.

Peter stood back letting out a long breath as he ran his hands through his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Well it's xmas eve so tomorrow I will hopefully update with the last chapter to this mini tale.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the living room was awkward, as Peter sat beside the Christmas tree he glanced around to everyone looking at him. He reached under the tree picking up a small gift. "Walter this is from Ella."He passed the present over with a smile.<p>

Walter took the gift, he didn't know where to start. It had been so long since he last opened a present, but with shaky hands he wrapped Ella's gift for him. "Thank you."

Ella smiled bring, "I thought you might like it." Her voice was soft looking over the cow keychain.

Rachel felt awkward looking to her sister for help, but Peter was getting another present from the tree. "Rachel from Ella.."

Rachel took the present opening it, "It's lovely." She said looking over a mug with worlds greatest mom.

"I hope you like it, Aunt Liv helped me make if." Ella smiled looking to all the other presents under the tree.

"I love it and will drink my coffee in it everyday." Rachel looked over the artwork one the mug.

Olivia pulled Ella close for a hug, "I think it's Ella's time to open something." He eyes focused on peter, he was reaching under the tree taking a big gift.

Ella looked excited as Peter handed her the present, She took the gift ripping the paper off it. "Aunt Liv I love it!" Ella jumped into Olivia's arms. "I can't believe you got me it."

Olivia looked over to Rachel, "You didn't have Olivia..." Her eyes now going to the Victorian doll house that Ella was now looking at with more detail.

"There is one for you Olivia." Rachel picked up a small present, Peter looked to the gift and to Rachel. "That ones from me..." Peter looked nervous as Olivia took the gift.

Olivia opened it carefully, she kept watching him feeling her stomach knitting. As the last of the wrapping was of she looked at the small jewellery box. Her eyes wide, opening the box she looked over the charm bracelet. "Oh Peter it's lovely." Rachel glanced over Olivia's shoulder.

"Peter." Olivia felt speechless taking the bracelet out of the books looking over all the luck charms. "It's beautiful."

"You said you felt like you couldn't catch a break..." Peter smiled softly, but all he wanted to do was lean over and brush the stray hair from her face. Walter quickly got to his feet, "Well How about someone open my presents." He smiled wide and Olivia broke her eye contact with Peter.

"Yes." Olivia inhaled running a hand over the bracelet feeling her heart tense, and she let a small smile break over her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Okay it's really annoying when Rl gets in te way, but this festive tale has one more chapter after this and I am done.

Thank you for alerting and commenting and I hope you all had a happy holiday.

* * *

><p>Peter and Olivia stood in the kitchen, they both kept looking over Walter putting the finishing touches to Christmas dinner. Olivia smiled with her bracelet on, "I have to say it was nice to be invited here today."<p>

"Well it was all Walter really." Peter stated while looking to his father setting up plates, he felt better while taking a sip of whiskey.

Olivia nodded, "I guess I should be happy, I don't normally celebrate Christmas, but with Rachel's divorce and Ella wanting to spend Christmas with me."

Peter nodded, "This is the first Christmas I have celebrated in five years..." He let out a chuckle. "But you never gave me a present." He arched one of his eyebrows.

"I did get you something, just I left it in the car." Her eyes going to the door and she brushed her hair behind her ear.

Peter's eyes followed Olivia's as he let a smile play over his lips, they both made their way to the door. Outside in the cold Peter watched as Olivia opened the boot of the car, she moved some things aside feeling nervous. "I should of brought it inside, but I didn't know what you was doing today."

Peter let out a chuckle while leaning on the side of the car, his eyes looking over the lifts on the house and knowing that for some reason, a reason he was unaware of. Olivia thought he was going to be anywhere else but here. "Well not many plans I made for today." He turned to see Olivia holding a medium size box.

"I'm happy you're here." Olivia placed the box in his hands. "Just a warning I'm not that good with gifts." Her hands going to her pockets watching Peter start to unwrap his gift.

"Well you got it right for everyone else." Peter thought of the gifts everyone else got from Olivia, he hesitated as he looked to the box and laughed. "Well, well I don't believe you."

"Don't laugh, I just went with what I know." Her eyes going to the box with a lot of things she knew Peter liked.

While everything in the box was Small, Peter kept smiling. He looked over the socks, a pack of bacon, some playing cards and other small things and finally a first addition book Peter said he had as a kid but lost. "You really did give this thought."

"Well I just like to get things that people like, and it happens tat you like a lot of things." Olivia closed the boot of te car watching the house with Peter.

"I think this Christmas hasn't been that bad..." Peter paused feeling something tickis nose. He stopped talking looking to the sky.

Olivia looking up as well let a smile brighten up her face, the little white fluff falling all around them. It was cold, and the fluff white flakes were getting bigger and more were falling faster.

"Snow..." Olivia laughed holding her hands out catching a few flakes on the palm oc her hand, She watched as they melted quickly.

Peter laughed, "I guess Walter was right..." he turned to Olivia feeling happier than he had in dash. "I guess you never get too old for Christmas."


End file.
